


We need to tell Sam

by dean_cas_and_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shipper Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_cas_and_pie/pseuds/dean_cas_and_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is tired of hiding and Dean is worried Sam will not approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We need to tell Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, my friends :)

"Dean" Came a deep voice from across the room. Dean looked up from the newspaper, where he was looking for a new case. Bright blue eyes met his Green ones and his heart instantly melted.

"Yes, Cas?" He smiled up at his boyfriend of four months. Their relationship had gotten to the point in which there was no way that you could call it platonic. The label of 'boyfriends' had only come in around two weeks ago, but thats another story. 

Much to Cas' disappointment, Dean had insisted that they should not tell Sam about their relationship. Cas had respected his lover's wishes, he knew Dean was worried that Sam would not approve. However, Cas was getting sick of hiding all the time.

The only time he got alone with Dean was when Sam would be asleep in the next motel bed and Cas would climb in with Dean and they would just hold each other until Cas had to 'poof' off to do his angel business. Or when Sam went for his morning run and Cas would appear behind Dean, slamming him into the wall with hungry force. Last time this had happened, they were almost caught. They were very invested in a heated make out session on the couch when Sam walked through the bunker door. Cas immediately vanished, leaving Dean to come up with a poor excuse as to why he was how he was..

"We need to tell Sam" Cas said seriously.

"Uh.. No we don't." Dean replied sternly.

Though Cas wouldn't take no as an answer and he looked at Dean with deep, solemn eyes. "Dean, I don't want to keep it from him anymore. I'm sure he will not be concerned. I don't understand why you are so worri-"

Dean interrupted him halfway through his sentence by smashing his lips to Cas' chapped ones. After a few seconds, they pulled away and Dean said "Okay, but if you zap away and leave me stranded I will kill you, got it?"

Cas smiled, nodded, then pecked Deans lips once more.

 

Sam was researching when Dean and Cas entered the room. They were hand in hand and when Dean looked at Cas with a nervous look on his face, Cas gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"Uh.. Sammy?"

"What, Dean?" Sam replied flatly, not taking his eyes off the laptop.

Dean rolled his eyes and said "For fucks sake Sammy, i'm trying to talk to you here, you giant nerd"

Sam snapped his head up, sporting bitch face numero 74. His eyes suddenly widened, his gaze frozen on the angel and his brother's conjoined hands.

"And when did this happen?" He asked slowly.

Dean was at a loss for words, so Cas stepped in. "Four months ago" he stated, looking at Dean happily.

"I'm sorry, I knew it was a bad idea to tell you anything. Come on Cas, lets go." Dean blurted. However, Sam quickly stopped them, a grin replacing his bitch face. 

"DEAN! Do you really think I would disown you for hooking up with Cas?! I'm happy for you, you both really need each other. Actually, I've been hoping for this to happen for years!"

With that, Dean took Cas in his arms, kissing him without having to worry about Sam watching.


End file.
